This support apparatus may be used for upper-limb and lower-limb prosthetic devices, or any device with interaction with the body, but for exemplary purposes, the present apparatus will be described in the context of prostheses for upper-limb amputees.
Accordingly, there is a need for a dynamic support apparatus that accommodates users' needs in the interaction with the user. A device that can, in addition to other features, include changing geometry in response to residuum morphing to maintain a secure, comfortable fit with the user's body, and/or maintain a comfortable temperature and moisture environment between the support apparatus and the user's body is desired.